


Sorting Ceremony

by Darka3363



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is a menace, M/M, Written before going to bed, but you've got the Real Deal with the original work, no beta we die like men, there's basically no shipping here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darka3363/pseuds/Darka3363
Summary: Sorting Hat always knew when Harry and Tom reincarnated.Always.





	Sorting Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tetsurashian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsurashian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Full circle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614155) by [tetsurashian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsurashian/pseuds/tetsurashian). 



Harry sat on the stool after McGonagall read his name from the parchment.

"Well, well, well, it's you again. Where is that menace you call your partner?"

Sorting Hat always knew when Harry and Tom reincarnated. _Always_. It's probably just the part of its magic. They both tried to dissect the cloth to tinker with it and see how it just knew, but every time they tried to do just that, The Powers redirected them to do something else, a little like the Muggle Repelling Charm (they called it The Powers, because Tom is categorically refusing acknowledging the fact that he was defeated by a _hat of all things)._

"He's in Durmstrang, actually. He'll have a hell of a time there terrorising Karkaroff."

"Just as much as you will have terrorising Headmaster, I imagine."

Harry cackled mentally.

"Were do you want to go this time? Slytherin? Gryffindor maybe?"

"Nah, I'll go to Hufflepuff. I have a point to prove. Bonus: it'll drive Snape and Dumbledore crazy, it'll be fun."

"Well then, better be..."

" ** _Hufflepuff_**!" Sorting Hat practically singed.

The faces of everyone in the Great Hall are so good that Harry is a little disappointed that he didn't have a camera with him.

Then he remembered he can take this memory and watch it again and again in Pensieve and immediately stopped being disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I was rereading this masterpiece and just couldn't not do it.


End file.
